A quiet episode
by Blackness
Summary: Just a little additon to the Eighten and a half on Tuesday. Did you notice it was strange how when Linden was just talking about opening yourself to trust again, Maddy came through. Any how this is a little addition to that episode. Linden/Maddy implied.


This story is on 2 levels I feel sorry for Jayn, I think she tried her best and has peoples interests at heart, she tried to pelase everyone and can be very patient and I wanted to give her a little more depth after the talk with Maddy. I also quite liked the idea that just afetr Linden finished talking to the reporter about trust and allowing yourself to open you up, Maddy came in. I'm hoping its a sign. I wanted her and Linden to have a moment. OK hope you enjoy this.

The twins are rushed off to be delivered and Linden waits. Before Jayne come in Maddy arrives

"Hey" She says quietly

"Hi," He says still thinking about what he said to the reporter, how just as she finished saying it she came in, was it a sign? Should he talk to her about this?

"They gone to surgery, you know what its been fun working with Micheal, his a good doctor, a little egotistical but good." She said with a smile, "I can't wait till your cleared of the Harris case though, I miss working with you, you know"

"You always seem to hate working with me, all I do is raise my voice and get tired of you, and I see the look you give me and you challenge me constantly. It can drive a guy mad at times"

"Sorry but its me, its part of Maddy. Do you not remember the times you had faith, I mean I know I've let you down but you've given me another chance. You set me goals and give me jobs to do while others would overlook me. I guess I never really thanked you for that, and I am sorry about Liam Harris and the fact I could have got you into more trouble"

"Thats the worst part, I couldn't be mad because I knew you were trying to help and when I was mad I felt guilty for being mad at you for helping me out, its pretty crazy you know" he replied

"I know and I am sorry, I think the twins will be fine you know, something tells me all will be OK" she glanced up at the window

"How though? How is it going to be fine?" He asked

"You have your faith, I think at times like this, you need to hang on to it"

"Do you have a faith Dr. Young?" He asked curiously

"Once, A long time ago but that's another story" She smiled before placing her hand over his. Linden looked up at her, she let go

"I'll be back, I just need to get something" She said with a smile and Linden for some strange reason felt his hand go cold, whe she let go

"Don't hurry back, I'm fine" He asked  
Not knowing how to read this she left, just as he was coming out Jayne Grayson came towards her

"Is he in there?" Referring to Dr. Cullen

"Yes, Look I'm sorry about what happened, I just wanted to help and I thank you for over looking it" She said quietly, looking to the floor then lifted her eyes to meet Jayn's as she thanked her.

"Look your ambition was noble, but reckless and endangered a lot of jobs, Just try the official channels next time and I'll give all the support you need" She tried to be hard on the young doctor, but the look of hurt on Maddy's face when she showed Linden wasn't responsible and the evidence had to be dismissed had almost broken Jayn's heart. She acted on impluse and thought about at the end of the day. She would never admit to the young doctor that her hurt look had stayed with her even when she got home to try ad relax with her boys.

"Thank you" Maddy said again "I will"  
"This is off the record but your evidence while its dismissable it allowed me to make a sound judgement call and put some further wheels in motion that might help Dr. Cullen, However don't ever do that to me again, got it? Next time I won't overlook it"

"Yes and Thank you again"

She watched the young doctor hurry off. She had high hopes for her, she was reckless and impulsive but her skills as a doctor were good and even Linden had taken an interest in her, tyring to boost the self confidence. Thinking back she saw her confidence left when that Dan, lead consultant guy left, she was all alone, among a sea of faces and with a new lead doctor who didn't introduce himself or want house warming, just wanted to get on with the job in hand. However she was willing to take a chance to help a friend, and in the political world medicine was turning out to be she would one day be a freedom fighter doctor helping those doctors who suffered injustice and if she was promoted to a high level would protect all those who worked below her, while this made her proud it also worried her, but Cullen and Rik had faith in her, and for now that would do.

On her way back from her patient she sees Ric heading for the waiting room wer Linden is. She sees him smile and begs ot be the one to give him the good news. He is still distracted by abrabut agrees t Maddy's proposal. Maddy returns to the office

"They are safe, mother and babies are doing well" The look of relief on his face made her smile. He nodded his head in a thankful prayer, just as Maddy was backing out

"Thank you Dr. Young, that is good news, though I've won the battle, now I need to win the war" he sighed deeply

"Well you have an allie, I will do what I can to help ethically and within the bounderies. I'm not gong to let you down again"

"Still Liam Harris to come, the couple could be deported, transfered, money, we just don't have it. When did medicine become about money?"

"In America it's always been that way. I guess it's political correctness and such. I mean I had to take a course a while ago about diversty and being prejudice. I was suspended for two weeks for not attending and not allowed to return till I had taken it seriously. the women asked me whether peole had been rejudice being a woman in a man world, she looks for differences, she doesn't see we are all the same. I do, I just think when you do a course like that you are demonstarting bounderies do exsist forcing people to notice that people have different coloured skin and different beliefs, but in God's eyes and mine, we are all equal"

"God? I thought you didn't have a faith Doctor Young?" he said with a small smile

"I used to, now I really don't know anymore" She said resigningly

She gently put a hand on his shoulder squeezing it as a symbol of friendship.

Que Music.

The next scene, she's just about to remove her hand when he places his on top of hers and squeezes it hard. You see her smile down at him, and he looks up to smile at her. You know what he thinks, everythings going to be ok in the end, he has a friend and for now that will do.


End file.
